ffrfandomcom-20200216-history
Tooth
| image = File:ToothandNail.jpg | imagewidth = 200 | aka = Tooth & Nail | founder = Brandon Ebel | owner = | founded = November 1993 CA, United States | based = Seattle, WA, United States | sublabel = BEC Recordings Solid State Records | genres = Christian Rock Alternative Rock Post-Hardcore Pop Punk | website = Official Website Facebook Youtube SoundCloud LinkedIn Instagram Twitter | reference = Wikipedia Discogs Rate Your Music }} Permission Label permission was obtained by Drugstore Cowboy in July 2007.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?t=82085 It is considered a blanket permission as long as FFR stays free and no other bands make profit. List of artists :This section might be incomplete, for a complete list of artists, make sure to look at the label official websitehttp://www.toothandnail.com/artists/ or the wiki article.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tooth_%26_Nail_Records * Abandoned Pools * Ace Troubleshooter * All Wound Up * The Almost * Anberlin * Anchor & Braille * And Then There Were None * AP2 * Artifex Pereo * As Cities Burn * The Blamed * Bleach * Blenderhead * Blessed by a Broken Heart * Blindside * Bloodshed * Bon Voyage * Brave Saint Saturn * The Brothers Martin * Calibretto 13 * Capital Lights * Chatterbox * Children 18:3 * The Classic Crime * The Cootees * Copeland * Craig's Brother * Crash Rickshaw * Corey Crowder * The Crucified * Crux * Danielson * Dead Poetic * The Deadlines * Delta Haymax * Deluxtone Rockets * The Dingees * Discover America * Dogwood * Don't Know * The Drawing Room * A Dream Too Late * Driver Eight * Element 101 * Emery * Everdown * Fair * Falling Up * Family Force 5 * Fanmail * Far-Less * Fighting Jacks * Fine China * FM Static * Focal Point * Focused * The Fold * For Love Not Lisa * Frodus * Furthermore * Further Seems Forever * Ghoti Hook * Aaron Gillespie * Goodnight Star * Halo Friendlies * Hangnail * Havalina * Hawk Nelson * Hearts Like Lions * Holland * House of Wires * The Huntingtons * Hyland * I Am Empire * Icon for Hire * Ivoryline * Joe Christmas * Jonezetta * Joy Electric * The Juliana Theory * Damien Jurado * Kings Kaleidoscope * Klank * Mike Knott * Rod Laver * The Letter Black * The Lonely Hearts * Love and Death * Lucerin Blue * Luxury * Mae * Matt & Toby * mewithoutYou * Midnight Alive * Morella's Forest * Mortal * Tyson Motsenbocker * MxPx * Neon Horse * New Empire * Nine Lashes * Ninety Pound Wuss * Norma Jean * Norway * Number One Gun * The O.C. Supertones * Off the Record * Outer Circle * Overcome * Pedro the Lion * Pep Squad * Plankeye * P.O.D. * Poema * Poor Old Lu * Project 86 * Puller * Queens Club * The River Bends * Roadside Monument * Rocky Loves Emily * Royal * Run Kid Run * Ruth * Sainthood Reps * Sal Paradise * Search the City * Secret & Whisper * The Send * Sent by Ravens * Seventh Day Slumber * Shorthanded * Showbread * Side Walk Slam * Since October * Slick Shoes * Slow Coming Day * Sometime Sunday * Spoken * Aaron Sprinkle * Squad Five-O * Starflyer 59 * States * Stavesacre * Strongarm * Sullivan * Surrogate * Swimming With Dolphins * Terminal * Thousand Foot Krutch * Too Bad Eugene * Twothirtyeight * Unashamed * The Undecided * Underoath * Upside Down Room * Value Pac * Velour 100 * Waking Ashland * Rob Walker * Watashi Wa * We Are the Becoming * We Are the City * The Wedding * The Wednesdays * Wish for Eden * Write This Down * XXI References Category:Label Permissions Category:Christian Rock Category:Alternative Rock Category:Post-Hardcore Category:California Category:Washington Category:Pop Punk